


Hic and Blow

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [16]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hiccups, M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Did you know that blow jobs cure  hiccups?





	Hic and Blow

“Make-*hic*-make it s-stop.”

Brendon paced a little, his eyes occasionally flickering over to Dallon The lanky bassist had the most unrelenting bout of hiccups, he had for hours now. Dallon had never had hiccups as long as Brendon had known him, but Dallon had explained, through broken sentences, that when he got them, it was pretty bad. Brendon could see that now. They were supposed to play a show in two hours, and Dallon couldn’t sing a line. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Brendon said, stopping to watch as Dallon attempted to sip some water, only to have it spill on the front of his shirt. 

“L-Love *hic* me,” Dallon replied, but it was hardly meant to be funny, because he was pretty miserable himself. His chest was starting to ache.

“Oh get real.” Brendon sat down and sighed. “You know we can’t have you go out there like this. What can we try that we haven’t already?”

“Ask some-*hic*-one smarter than m-*hic*-me.” Dallon groaned and leaned back, closing his eyes and hugging his middle. “The jolting is *hic* making me nau-*hic*-nauseous.”

“The first thing you said might be a good idea.” Brendon went into his phone.   
“Let’s see if the smartest person I know can’t help you out.” He tapped his phone with his thumb. “Siri, find me some hiccup cures.”

It took a moment, but the results laded up and Brendon started reading. There was all the usual stuff, things like drinking water, holding your breath, or being surprised. They were all things he’d tried. Then he chanced to cast an eye on a rather risky looking article. Hmm…maybe.

Brendon tried a more specific search, scrolling through more results. His eyebrows raised a little as he found more and more positive feedback, I mean…it was sorta weird, but not the weirdest, and…well what choice did he have left?

“Hey, Dally, you hard man?”

Dallon’s head snapped up. 

“Uh…what?”  
***

“Ngh…Brendon…” Dallon leaned against the wall, his fingers curling against the tiles as Brendon’s lip worked his hard on. So soft, so strong, so…good at this. Brendon had been born to blow, and he’d admit that himself.  
Brendon’s head bobbed as he sucked harder and faster, hands against the wall to hold himself in place. He liked this solution too. His sex drive had been sort of low lately, but this was picking him right up. Maybe his voice would have a tinge of rasp to it tonight, but he’d manage.

It didn’t take long for Dallon to cum, Brendon quickly swallowing as he panted through Dallon’s high. He pulled back, catching his breath and looking up at Dallon, lips a little redder than before. 

“At…at least you…got something out of…that,” Brendon managed, sitting back on his heels.

“Yeah…fuck, you know you’re really really good at that, right?” Dallon looked down at him. “I think you get better every time too. This was at least a 14% improvement on last time’s.”

“Aw, thanks, babe…hey.” Brendon grinned. “Did you hear that?”

“Uh…no?” Dallon looked around.

“Exactly!” Brendon hopped up to his feet, grinning wildly. “I did it! Your hiccups are gone!”

“Oh…yeah!” Dallon hugged him tight, bouncing with him a little as Brendon squealed contently. 

“I can’t believe that fucking worked!” Brendon said as he hopped lightly. “Who knew that was a fucking thing!?”

“I know, right?” Dallon gave Brendon a kiss. “You’re freaking amazing, Bren.”

“Thanks, I know.” Brendon licked his lips. “C'mon, let me clean you up, We got a show to play.”


End file.
